Betrayed Trust chapter
by moony-is-a-werewolf
Summary: harry's 7th year. a few potions. severus, remus, and few other people and sweet sweeet slytherin revenge. harry's last year at Hogwarts will not be a quiet one. standered disclaimers apply. oh and harry brings 3 people back from the dead.


Harry had never felt so alone until now. His godfather was dead and his surrogate godfather was not able to get him legally. The only thing to keep Harry from total depression was that Voldy was dead. But still, Harry was utterly and absolutely depressed. And he was to be 17 in a matter of seconds.

"_3………….2……….1. Happy 17__th__ Harry" _Harry said to himself as he watched the clock turn to midnight. Suddenly with a flash of light, there was a pile of letters sitting on the desk in front of him. Curious, Harry picked the top letter, slit the envelope open and let the letter fall out onto the desk before picking it up to read.

_**Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you are officially an adult in the wizarding world and the Trace that was placed on your magic has been lifted.**_

_**Please be aware of many letters now from Gringotts, as you have come into inheritance. The will of Sirius Orion Black and the will of James Harold and Lily Alexia Potter have been included seeing as you were not present at the reading.**_

_**Hope your 17**__**th**__** birthday is a happy one and that you have many more happy ones.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks, Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic**_

_**Personal Note: Wotcher Harry! I want to say happy 17**__**th**__** and that I will be seeing you soon hopefully. Good Luck!**_

Harry was a little puzzled by Tonk's little addition but he picked up the letter he knew would contain the wills and opened it next.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Included with what should have been the letter informing you that you are now of legal age in the Wizarding World, we have forwarded the wills of your parents, since you are the remaining heir, and your godfather's will, Since you are Sirius Orion Black's legal heir. These also include your inheritance, list of properties that you have gotten, bank statements. _

_We thank you for your time and hope you are having a lovely day._

_Griphook- Head Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank._

As Harry sorted the letters out by thickness, owls started flying in, birthday presents and cards and letters attached to them. They all landed with a soft thump on his bed and Harry quickly removed the packages from their legs and offered them a drink of Hedwig's water before they took off. Harry's Hogwarts letter was with them but Harry left the presents till later. Right now he wanted to get through the last will and testimates of his parents and godfather.

**The last Will and Testimate of Lily and James Potter of the noble house of Potter **

_Hey Harry. This is your father, James, and well if your reading this now your mother and I are dead sadly. First off DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE AT ALL! Ok now that that's done…. Our crap (ow! LILY! Sorry your mum's watching me write this)._

_So we leave everything to you but make sure you share nicely with Remus, Sirius, and Peter (unless one of those is the traitor though we know Moony isn't the traitor.). Ok and make sure you pass the cloak and map are passed down and don't let your damned godfather take it from you ok. I know he loves it but it is rightfully yours we decided._

_Second all of our properties can be accessed by you and those listed above (but the wards shall not accept the traitor if discovered by you). Also bring only those you trust the most and only those into the properties and they can only get in if you bring them (like by portkey). Ok your Mother's turn because she is about to take my head off._

_Hey Sweetheart. Ok so a few things. First I want you to trust Severus Snape no matter what he may seem like. Second never let your doubt in Remus waver. We just don't know if its Sirius or Peter who the traitor is. Also trust the Malfoys and Lestranges. I know that that may seem impossible but they are people you can trust. Also the Lovegoods and the Longbottoms. _

_Ok next thing. You shall find out some rather interesting things about your heritage that you need to be made aware of. First one property, as you shall be made aware of very soon, is that you own Hogwarts. Your father was a descendent of Godric Gryffindor and I was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. I was not the muggle Dumbledore or anybody told you. Ok so with that known here are a few more things._

_In the Potter vaults there are the books of Salazar Slytherin with two potions I want you to make. The first can cure lycrapothy and well your dad and I were going to make it for Remus' next birthday but if you are reading this then we didn't make it in time. We are writing this only a week before your first official Halloween. Ok second potion, I have discovered only yesterday as well as the cure for Remmy, is a potion that will bring back the dead. Make this one if you want but only if you want to see us. But the more people who cast the charm at the end of the potion, the more will come back so be careful. Get Severus to make these potions with you if you have your father's talents for blowing potions up._

_I guess that's everything. Be careful. Be safe and know that we love you._

_Lily and James Potter AKA: Mum and Dad_

Harry stared at the will with awe. He was a descendent of Gryffindor and Slytherin! And the news of him owning Hogwarts better be true! He shook his head, knowing full well that he would go to Gringotts tomorrow for his stuff before getting Remus and a few other people and taking them to a property until the school year began. He opened the letter that was his godfather's will.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, give my last Will and Testimate with every sound, body, and mind. Ok so enough of that formal crap (because I know James and Lily didn't follow it im sure of it). Harry your parents probably told you not to trust Dumbles so I say the same thing. _

_Before I continue with you a few things first. Ok Remus John Lupin, I hereby leave you 1 million galleons, in hope you get some new robes and take better care of yourself, as well as my blessings for you relationship with Severus Snape (the greasy git). I also would like to leave the Weasley Twins 100,000 galleons for their Joke Shop and the 3 books on the famous Marauder Pranks and Potions, complete with instructions and counters to every single one. They are located in the trust safe for Harold James Potter (that's you Harry!) I also leave the Weasley Twins the knowledge of the Marauders: I, Sirius Black, was Messor Padfoot. Remus is Moony (for obvious reasons), Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail, and James was Prongs._

_Now Harry everything else goes to you but make sure you share with everybody you trust._

_Well that's everything cub. Hope I don't die anytime soon and that your parents are alive. See yah cub._

_Sirius Orion Black, AKA: Messor Padfoot of the famous Marauders._

Harry had to laugh a little at his godfather's will. At least he made it funny. Sighing he moved to the next letter, which was the contents of the properties he had inherited from both his parents and Sirius.

_**Properties of the Potters inherited by Harry James Potter**_

_**Hogwarts Castle**_

_**A summer house in Florida of the United States**_

_**A winter cottage in the Alps**_

_**Potter Mansion (AKA the Marauders Sanctuary)**_

_**Properties of the Blacks inherited by Harry James Potter**_

_**Grimmuald Place**_

_**A summer beach bungalow in the Bahamas**_

_**A winter cottage in France, Greece, and Italy**_

_**A large flat in Tokyo, Japan**_

_**Black Mansion (AKA the second Marauder Sanctuary)**_

Harry's jaw dropped when he saw the properties he owned. Sighing he looked at the remaining letter from the bank. He picked it up and when he opened it, it turned out to be his bank statements. Harry was not at all pleased.

_Bank Statements of Harold James Potter_

_1 million galleons to the Order of Phoenix_

_100,000 galleons and 100 sickles to the Weasley family (Arthur, molly, ron, and ginny Weasley)_

_100,500 thousand galleons to Hogwarts_

_50,000 to Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet_

_400,000 galleons to the Dursley family (in the equivalency of muggle money)_

_50,000,000 to other organizations like St. Mungles Magical Hospital_

_p.s: just to warn you this barely makes a dent in your vaults and money and such, but you can sue for it all back if you would like. Information for your own private lawyer can be retrieved at Gringotts._

Harry was livid after he read the bank statement. Dumbledore was using HIS money to fund things and people who now clearly didn't deserve it. Harry knew that when he left in a few hours after getting some sleep, he would be at the bank by opening time. Albus Dumbledore was going to be answering to a very ticked off Harry James Potter when school started again. Angrily Harry grabbed his Hogwarts letter and ripped the top off, only to see a head boy bag fall out of it.

"_Damn! Head Boy along with owning Hogwarts! What a birthday!" _ Harry thought as he scanned through his list of books and the usual letter for Hogwarts. Smiling, because he could take over the school like the true slytherin he was, he picked up Hermione's letter and bypassed Ron's all together.

_Dear Harry,_

_Interesting things to happen. I can tell. When are you getting out of the muggles house once and for all? I mean you are of age now…..which reminds me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! Oh I made Head Girl too! Ron was so sure he would be made Head Boy with me but he wasn't so he's sulking. Anyways Remus is here and has a letter being sent along as well. We hope your doing alright. I mean after everything Remus seems to be holding up fine but that's because we know that he can handle grief better than you plus he has professor Snape (or Severus as he has asked me to call him)._

_I hope things are alright for you. Remember that Sirius would have wanted to die in some heroic battle for his godson's life. We are all concerned about you. But Happy Birthday and I hope your inheritance is alright. From what I heard (from Remus himself) that he got 1 million galleons from Sirius! Wow huh!? Anyways see you soon hopefully._

_Love Always,_

_Hermione granger_

_P.S: Oh and I don't trust Ron, Ginny, or Dumbledore anymore for some reason. Something about them gives me the creeps._

Harry smiled slightly at Hermione's letter because somehow it made him feel better. He picked Remus' letter up and opened that next. A mirror fell out and Harry stared at the mirror before reading the letter.

_Harry,_

_First off Happy Birthday is in order. I can't believe that your already 17! Time flies when you're battling evil huh? Ok moving on. I heard from Sev that you were made head boy. Congrats on that! _

_Harry just to let you know I have included a way to contact me no matter what the time is. You know how to use it no doubt. I want to talk to you before you leave the Dursleys, especially if you want to talk about…………Sirius. I know how you feel to be honest, though I can deal with it better. Its just I want to know how your feeling and all that stuff._

_So again Happy Birthday and enjoy that huge inheritance I know you received (seeing as I got a copy of Sirius' will)._

_Remus_

Harry swiftly picked the mirror up and said clearly to the smooth surface

"Remus Lupin" Harry waited and watched with a small and tired smile as Remus' face came into view.

"Now how did I know you would be calling?" Harry laughed softly at his former professor's question and then asked a question of his own.

"Am I disturbing something?"

"Trust me if you were disturbing something I would have smashed that mirror against the wall already" Severus' voice growled out from beside Remus. Harry smiled and then said,

"Well hello to you too Professor Snape".

"So Harry I guess a Happy Birthday is in order" Remus said, "So Happy Birthday. Now whats up?" Harry launched into the details of his parents wills, leaving out the details of the potions of course, then he smoothly moved into Sirius' will and then the contents of the properties he inherited.

"Well you were a very good boy weren't you?"

"Shut up Remus but that's not what ticked me off about this. I got a bank statement and well lets just say I am about to murder Dumbles." Suddenly Severus' sleep-lined face came into view next to Remus' and they asked together,

"What did that old coot do?" Harry shook his head and replied,

"I will tell you guys later. I actually want you two to meet me at Gringotts at noon. I need to do a few things and then after getting a few more people I'm taking you to a house my parents left me until the school year starts. If you guys agree that is?" They both nodded and then Harry groaned when he saw the clock.

"Ok go back to sleep! I didn't realize it was 3 in the morning! I need to sleep and then chuck Ron's and Ginny's birthday presents later. Night"

"umm Harry you feeling alright?" Harry nodded and then said as he stared at his potions teacher's face beside his surrogate godfather's,

"its just Dumbles is about to find out why I almost made it into Slytherin my first year."


End file.
